creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das 14. Projekt
Prolog Cliftenfort Forschungsuniversität Bericht des 23.03.1997: Wenn ich mich kurz vorstellen darf, ich bin Timothy Hampton, der Teamleiter des Projekts. In letzter Zeit war unsere Universität, sprich ein grosser Teil unserer Forschungsteams damit beschäftigt, die Informationen einer DNA, die zu dem Silberlöwen gehört, genauer zu ergründen und umzuschreiben. Geplant ist damit, dass sich die DNA soweit verändert, dass es uns möglich sein sollte, eine neue Spezies zu erschaffen und zu züchten. Cliftenfort Forschungsuniversität Bericht des 24.06.1997: Unser Team kommt leider nur schleppend voran, im Vergleich zu den anderen Teams mit ihren Projekten. Leider können wir dagegen nicht viel tun, da der Staat unser Budget gekürzt hat und wir zudem nicht über die allerneusten technischen Geräte verfügen, die wir für diese Arbeit benötigen. Doch immerhin zeigen sich Fortschritte, wenn auch nur kleine. Cliftenfort Forschungsuniversität Bericht des 19.10.1997: Die ganze Arbeit mit dem Projekt beginnt nun langsam spannender zu werden, die Informationen konnten sich erfolgreich umschreiben lassen. Jetzt heisst es, genau aufzupassen, denn die Informationen sind leicht zu steuern. Jedoch kann es schnell mit einem falschen Zug zu einer Missbildung führen und wir müssen wieder von vorne beginnen. Cliftenfort Forschungsuniversität Bericht des: 27.01.1998 Heute werde ich mich offiziell für einige Zeit aus der Forschung unseres Projekts raus nehmen. Durch persönliche Gründe werde ich das Team erstmals nicht weiterführen können, was so viel heißt, dass ich vertreten werde, das Team selbstständig weiter arbeitet, oder am wahrscheinlichsten, das die Arbeit bis zu meiner Rückkehr eingestellt wird. Viele werden sich jetzt fragen, warum ich abtrete, nun denn, meine Frau und ich erwarten ein Kind und sie liegt jetzt in den Wehen. Die nächsten Jahre will ich meine Frau tatkräftig unterstützen und meine eigene Tochter aufwachsen sehen. Hauptteil Wie an den meisten Tagen war der Himmel in London grau bedeckt und die Sonne konnte sich nur an vereinzelten Fleckchen hindurch kämpfen und die Menschen mit ihren warmen Strahlen erfreuen. Doch auch das half nicht viel bei dem eisigen Wind der blies, was das ganze noch unangenehmer machte, da es eh schon nur an die 10°C waren. Im allgemeinen war es ein trüber Tag, bei dem man meinen sollte, er beeinflusse auch die Laune der Bewohner Englands. Trotz all dem machte sich Ruby nichts draus und summte fröhlich vor sich hin, während sie auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause war. ,,Hey Ruby! Warte auf mich!“, rief eine ihr vertraute Stimme nach. Wie geheißen blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihrer Klassenkameradin um, die gemütlich auf sie zu gelaufen kam und sich zeitgleich eine Zigarette anzündete. Ruby seufzte, als sie ihre Freundin und Klassenkameradin Deborah dabei beobachtete, wie sie rauchte. Diese kam neben ihr zum Stehen und hielt ihr das geöffnete Zigarettenpäckchen hin: ,,Möchtest du auch eine?“ Ruby schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Du weißt, ich rauche nicht Deborah.“ Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte das Päckchen zurück. ,,Man weiß ja nie...Menschen ändern sich Ruby.“ Die Angesprochene hob verwirrt den Blick, was ihre Freundinnen damit bedeuten wollte, doch Deborah ging bereits weiter und fuhr mit dem Gespräch, ungeachtet dessen, fort. ,,Irgendwann wachsen wir alle aus unseren kindlichen Hüllen heraus und begehen 'Sünden', wie die Erwachsenen es so schön nennen.“ „Aber Deborah...unsere Eltern haben schon recht was das betrifft, schlussendlich wollen sie uns ja auch nur schützen.“ Dafür kassierte sie aber nur einen giftigen Blick von der Rechten und ein verachtendes Schnauben. Ruby dachte nach, Deborahs Eltern war es nicht sonderlich wichtig, was aus ihrer Tochter wurde, könnte man meinen, wenn man das Mädchen mit den blauen kurzen Haaren und der Punkerkleidung so sah, doch in Wirklichkeit war das ganz anders. Deborah war eine Rebellin und machte ihren Eltern die ganze Situation oftmals nicht einfach, die es wirklich nur gut mit ihr meinten. Ruby dagegen war ein unauffälliges und grob gesagt, zumindest im Vergleich zu ihrer Klassenkameradin, ein anständiges Mädchen, schon fast ein Mauerblümchen. Ruby schweifte in ihre gedankliche Welt ab und war mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie es wohl sein mochte, eine Mutter zu haben. „Woran denkst du Träumerin?“, grinste die Blauhaarige sie an. Ruby schreckte hoch und sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an, ehe sie realisierte, was sie gefragt wurde. Erneut senkte sie den Blick. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wie es ist eine Mutter zu haben...“ Rubys Mutter verstarb am 28.01.1998, kurz nach der Geburt ihrer eigenen Tochter. Daher hatte sie ihre Mutter nie kennen gelernt und war nur mit einem Vater aufgewachsen, doch ihr machte das nicht viel aus, auch wenn es sie manchmal etwas traurig machte. Die beiden Mädchen blieben stehen, als Deborah ihre Freundin in die Arme schloss und sich fest an sich drückte. Nach kurzer Zeit ließen sie einander wieder los und verabschiedeten sich und jede ging ihres Weges. Geistig abwesend trugen ihre Beine sie automatisch Richtung zuhause. Verloren beobachtete Ruby einige Blätter, die im Winde tanzten und hinfort getragen wurden. Zeitgleich peitschte der Wind ihr in ihr zartes, noch junges und mädchenhaftes Gesicht und zerrte an ihren leuchtenden, orangen Haaren. Ihr Vater verglich Ruby oft mit ihrer verstorbenen Mutter, so oft sagte er ihr, die Ähnlichkeit sei verblüffend und manchmal denke er, er sähe eine junge Rosemarie in ihr. Doch Rubys Vater hatte nie irgendwelche Fotos von sich selbst mit Rosemarie aufgestellt, kein einziges, auch Fotoalben gab es nicht, kein einziges Bild existierte. Schlussendlich zuhause angekommen, schloss sie die Tür auf und betrat die Wohnung, welche im Dunkeln lag. „Dad? Bist du zuhause?“ Schweigen folgte. „Also keiner da...“, murmelte das Mädchen vor sich hin, eher zu sich selbst, als zu irgendjemand anderen. Ohnehin war keiner da, der ihr hätte können antworten. Jedoch machte ihr es nicht viel aus, bis zum späten Abend alleine zu sein. Als sie gerade mal 2 Jahre alt war, nahm ihr Vater seine Arbeit wieder auf und bis zum Alter von 12 Jahren hütete die Nachbarin das Mädchen. Inzwischen aber war Ruby eine junge, selbstständige Frau in dem zarten Alter von 17. Daher war sie durchaus in der Lage, für sich selbst zu sorgen, ohne dass man sich groß um sie sorgen müsste. Schon gegen 21 Uhr machte sich die Schläfrigkeit Rubies bemerkbar, die gerade noch ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben löste, das Heft zuklappte und zurück in die Tasche steckte. Ein Blick nach draußen verriet ihr, dass es bereits dunkel geworden war und es stark zu regnen begonnen hatte. Ihr Vater war immer noch nicht von der Arbeit zurückgekehrt, doch auch dies war nichts neues für sie. Es konnte schon mal vorkommen, dass man an einer Forschungsuniversität länger bleiben musste, da man mehr zu tun hatte. Vielleicht war auch einer des Teams ausgefallen und sie mussten mehr Arbeit auf weniger Personen verteilen. Müde wie sie war schob Ruby ihre Gedanken beiseite und ging schlafen. Fahles und kaltes Mondlicht trat durch den leicht gekippten Rollladen und tauchte das Zimmer der Orangehaarigen in schwaches Licht. Unruhig drehte sich diese im Schlaf hin und her, bis sie schließlich aufwachte und sich kerzengerade, keuchend aufrichtete. Da durch die Rollladen! Ein Paar bernsteinfarbene Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und starrten das verschreckte Mädchen geradewegs an. Perplex und leicht verängstigt blinzelte sie ein paar mal rasch, doch das Augenpaar war verschwunden. ,,Wahrscheinlich nur eine Wahnvorstellung durch die Müdigkeit...“, murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, wieder nur für sich. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ruby von dem eintretenden Licht und dem Kreischen der Möwen geweckt. Schläfrig setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, worauf sie zum Fenster hinaus sah. Ein Moment...waren dies etwa die Abdrücke von Pfoten ? Das war doch gar nicht möglich! Ruby wischte hektisch über die Scheiben und die Abdrücke waren verschwunden, was sie bei der Reibung aber auch nicht wirklich wunderte. Frustriert seufzte sie und schob diesen Gedanken beiseite, ehe sie runter ging um sich und ihrem Vater Frühstück zu zubereiten. Rubys Vater ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. In einem Morgenkittel schritt er die alte, knarrende Treppe hinab und schlurfte langsam auf die Küche zu. Seine Augen waren dunkel umrandet und er war blass, wohl hatte er in letzter Zeit kaum Schlaf, da er auch einiges zuhause noch an Berichten und sonstigem verfassen musste. „Guten Morgen Daddy...konntest du dich die Nacht etwas ausruhen? Ich habe dir einen Kaffee gemacht, aber wenn du willst, kannst du diesen sein lassen und dich später wieder hinlegen und ich erledige alle Aufgaben die noch zu machen sind.“ Erschöpft lächelte er sie an, „Danke Mäuschen...aber du kannst die ganzen Aufgaben doch nicht alleine übernehmen. Ich lege mich später nochmal etwas hin und helfe dir ja? Schließlich habe ich mir jetzt eine Zeit lang Ferien genommen.“ Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Mädchens und sie strahlte als sie ihren Vater in die Arme schloss. „Das ist toll Daddy! Wir werden viel zusammen machen ja? Aber du wirst dich auch schön ausruhen“, ordnete sie schlussendlich an, ehe sie fort fuhr, ,,und die Arbeit mit den Berichten und dergleichen bleibt auch liegen. Versprochen?“ Der Mann nickte nur, tätschelte der Kleineren den Kopf, wandte sich ab und ging wieder schlafen. Ruby seufzte. Urlaub würde ihrem Vater bestimmt nicht schaden. Und so hatte er auch sicherlich wieder mehr Zeit für sie. Kurz grübelnd schnappte sie sich schlussendlich ihre Jacke und beschloss draußen einen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie lief durch den Wald und erneut hatte sie das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. „Ach komm schon. Jetzt wirst du lächerlich, sei nicht so paranoid, da ist nichts“, dachte sie sich. Doch Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht und so blickte sie sich kurz aber gründlich um. Außer dem Rascheln des Windes in den Blättern und das Rascheln von Tieren auf Ästen war da nichts. Hatte sie es doch gewusst, schon fast musste Ruby über sich selbst lachen. So ging sie beruhigt weiter und kehrte gegen Abend wieder zurück. Ihr Vater war bereits wieder wach und hatte bereits alles erledigt. ,,Daddy ich bin wieder da!“, sie sah sich in der Wohnung um und wartete keine Antwort ab, „hast du jetzt schon alles gemacht? Daddy du sollst dich doch ausruhen!“, schimpfte diese schon fast. Lächelnd kam der Angesprochene aus der Küche, mit fertig zubereitetem Essen. ,,Ach weißt du, da ich Ferien habe, werde ich noch genug Zeit haben auf der faulen Haut herum zu liegen, was ich aber auch nicht unbedingt will.“ Ein weiterer Abend verstrich, so wie die nächsten Tage. Und Vater und Tochter verbrachten mehr Zeit mit einander und waren viel unterwegs. Eines Abends, als Ruby gerade mit dem Zubereiten des Abendessens beschäftigt war, hörte sie, wir ihr Vater sich mit jemanden aufgeregt am Telefon unterhielt, jedoch hörte sie nur einzelne Satzfetzen. ,,Wie es ist geflohen?! Wie konnte es sich überhaupt so weit entwickeln?!“, eine längere Stille füllte die Räume, „verstehe...dann schaut, dass ihr es wieder einfängt und das keiner Wind von der Sache bekommt! Wir wären ruiniert...!“ Besorgt sah das Mädchen aus der Küche, zu ihrem Vater, der aufgebracht sein Gesicht in den Händen abgestützt hatte. Samt dem Abendessen kam die Tochter hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und schöpfte ihrem Vater und sich selbst das Essen. „Ist alles okay Daddy?“ Dieser seufzte nur entnervt und blickte zu seiner besorgten Tochter hoch, „nichts worüber ich reden sollte, es ist ohnehin nicht von Belangen. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich Mäuschen ja? Es ist alles okay.“ Schweigend und unzufrieden mit einer halbherzigen Antwort wie dieser, setzte sich das Mädchen hin und beließ es dabei indem sie zu essen begann. In den folgenden Tagen verbrachte Ruby dann doch wieder mehr Zeit, mit ihren beiden Freundinnen Deborah und Lia. Lia war ebenfalls eine Klassenkameradin der beiden Mädchen, doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen, war sie mit ihren knappen 15 die Jüngste der Klasse. Doch weder Ruby, noch Deborah hinderte es daran, vieles mit ihr zu unternehmen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass man das kleine Grüppchen der drei Mädchen zusammen in der Stadt sah, wenn sie nicht gerade in der Schule waren. Deborah hatte sich für diesen Nachmittag bereits verabschiedet und ließ somit Ruby und Lia alleine. Die beiden machten einen gemeinsamen Spaziergang durch den Wald, durch den Ruby letzthin noch gelaufen war. Ein Schweigen herrschte zwischen den beiden, doch es war alles andere als unangenehm oder verlegen. Plötzlich brach Lia die Stille, „ Deborah und du, ihr seid immer so mit einander beschäftigt...manchmal frage ich mich, weshalb ich überhaupt mit komme“, murmelte sie leise. Überrascht sah diese sie an. „Wie bitte? Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr, wir integrieren dich immer, fällt dir so etwas denn nicht auf?“ Nun sah sie ihre Kameradin mit funkelnden Augen an, „nein es fällt mir nicht auf, weil es nicht so ist!“, fauchte Lia los. „Ganz ruhig, was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir?“, hakte Ruby entrüstet nach. „Was auf einmal mit mir los ist? Ich kann ja nie mit euch mit reden, ihr beachtet mich wirklich kaum! Ständig werde ich von Deborah unterbrochen und wenn nicht von ihr, dann tust du es!“, spie ihr die aufgebrachte Klassenkameradin und Freundin entgegen. Langsam stieg die Wut auch der Angeschrienen hoch, obwohl das gar nicht typisch für diese war, „ansonsten bist du doch auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen, wenn dich etwas stört, dann sag es uns und wir können das ganz normal ohne großes Geschrei anschauen, auf normalem Niveau, aber doch nicht so! Wir reden wieder, wenn wir das Gespräch auf normaler Basis weiterführen können!“, knurrte sie ihr entgegen und stapfte mit diesen Worten wütend davon. Wieder hörte das wütende Mädchen dieses Rascheln, doch diese drehte sich nicht um, da Ruby sich sicher war, dass es Lia gewesen sein musste. Es war bereits tiefste Nacht, als Ruby noch immer nachdenklich und hellwach in ihrem Bett lag. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten blies ein starker Wind und rüttelte an dem Rollladen, der aus Gewohnheit nur leicht gekippt war. Still denkend starrte Ruby verloren die Wände an, an dem ein Spiel aus Schatten und Licht entstand. Langsam glitt ihr Blick zum Fenster und für einen Moment dachte sie, ihr Herz käme zum Stillstand, würde endgültig aussetzen und ganz aufhören zu schlagen, gleich daraufhin schlug es jedoch wieder weiter und das in einem erhöhten Tempo. Am Fenster war erneut das Augenpaar erschienen und starrte sie geradewegs an. Langsam richtetet sich Ruby stark und unkontrolliert zitternd auf, die Augen weiterhin auf den Beobachter gerichtet. Am Fenster erschien langsam ein Grinsen, welches den Blick auf eine Reihe voller langer und scharfer Reißzähne gewährte. Heftig rieb sich das verängstigte Mädchen die Augen und hoffte, dass die Augen, welche standhaft ihren visierenden Blick auf sie gerichtet hatten, wie bei dem letzten Mal verschwanden. Aber nichts geschah. Das Zittern Rubys klang langsam ab und sie starrte zurück in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Die Zeit schien still zustehen, so dachte das Mädchen, welches sich beruhigt hatte, zumindest, doch die Zeit verstrich schneller als gedacht. Nach einer Zeit, als nur noch die Augen und kein Grinsen mehr zu sehen war, wendeten sich diese zur Seite und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Ruby starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, wo sie gerade eben noch waren, ehe sie sich wieder niederlegte und sich fragte, ob die wirklich nur Einbildung sei, oder ob sie langsam verrückt wurde. Mit diesen Gedanken glitt sie in den Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen schellte der Wecker wieder und mühsam rappelte sich Ruby verschlafen auf. Noch im Halbschlaf griff sie nach ihrer Kleidung, zog sich an und stand dann ratlos vor ihrem Spiegel und begutachtete sich. Sie raufte sich durch ihr zerzaustes Haar, griff zur Bürste und machte sich fertig, packte anschließend noch ihr Lunch und verließ dann die Wohnung, während sie ihre Tasche schulterte. Der Geschichts- und gleichzeitig Klassenlehrer Mr. Thomson kam wieder mal zu spät, was bei ihm absolut keine Seltenheit war. Jedoch verriet etwas an seiner Miene, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht gut war. „Guten Morgen liebe Schüler.“ „Guten Morgen Mr. Thomson“, hallte es von der Klasse wieder. Dieser seufzte nur vor sich hin, bis er verkündend fortfuhr, „ich habe euch allen schreckliche und traurige Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. Die Familie Allington, zu dem unsere Mitschülerin Lia gehörte, fiel einem Mord zum Opfer. Mehr ist bis jetzt noch nicht bekannt.“ Etwas zog sich innerlich in Ruby zusammen. „Was? Ein Mord? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Wie konnte so etwas geschehen? Und warum ausgerechnet die Allingtons?“ So viele Fragen schossen der ehemaligen Freundin Lias durch den Kopf und veranlassten einen wirbelnden Storm und nichts als tiefe Trauer und Reue. Reue über den Streit, den sie gestern noch führten. Ruby dachte daran, dass sie sich niemals bei ihrer verstorbenen Freundin entschuldigen konnte, dass sie sie niemals wieder sehen würde. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und rannen ihre Wangen hinunter, bis sie auf das Pult tropften. „Warum? Warum passierte das alles in letzter Zeit ? Erst diese Augen...dann das Telefongespräch ihres Vater und jetzt dies?! Was geschah hier bloß?“ Das Mädchen, welches einer ihrer engsten Freundinnen verloren hatte, wusste nicht was sie noch denken sollte, doch sie wusste, dass sie Antworten wollte. Auch wenn dies ihre Welt zum restlichen Einsturz bringen sollte, sie brauchte die Antworten auf ihre Fragen. Fortan schlief Ruby kaum noch. Nahezu beobachtete sie nur noch ihr Fenster, um zu sehen, ob dieses Augenpaar wieder auftauchen würde. Aber sie erschienen nicht, nicht in der ersten Nacht nach Lias Tod, nicht in der zweiten, auch nicht in der dritten oder den darauffolgenden Nächten. Es verwirrte das Mädchen, es brachte sie nahezu um den Verstand. „Erst erschienen die Augen immer und immer wieder, genau wie dieses merkwürdige Rascheln und jetzt überhaupt nichts?!“ Langsam vergrub sie ihre Finger in ihrem eigenen Haar, als suche sie dort Halt und schloss die Augen, während sie tief ein und aus atmete. Sie wurde verrückt. Sie wurde komplett verrückt, das war die einzige Erklärung. Jeder Mensch mit normalem Verstand hätte dieses Mädchen, genau wie sie sich selbst, für verrückt erklärt. Ruby konnte nicht mehr, sie wollte nicht mehr. Das einzige was sie wollte, war schlafen um dieser Welt zu entkommen, jedoch konnte sie nicht schlafen. So entschloss sie sich dazu, sich wieder hin zu legen und die Decke anzustarren. Nach geraumer Zeit entfuhr Ruby ein Gähnen und die Welt um sie herum wurde schlussendlich schwarz. Der Wecker, welcher unentwegt vor sich hin schellte, wurde bereits gekonnt ignoriert und so verstummte er. Die Schule war Ruby im Moment recht herzlich egal, sie wollte da nicht hin. Alles würde sie an Lia erinnern und die Wunde würde immer und immer wieder von neuem aufgerissen werden. So etwas konnte sie nicht gebrauchen, Ruhe benötigte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt viel mehr. Einige Tage später stand Ruby ratlos vor dem Eingang der Schule und wusste nicht, was an Arbeit noch alles auf sie warten vermochte. Ihr Vater hatte glücklicherweise Verständnis für die Gefühle und Lage seiner Tochter, wodurch er gewillt war ihr eine gültige Entschuldigung zu schreiben. Sie seufzte und betrat langsam die Flure, die bereits leer standen, da es in den Unterricht geklingelt hat. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend schlich die Schülerin durch die Flure, bis hin zu ihrem Klassenzimmer, welches sie nach Klopfen an der Tür betrat. Alle Augen waren starr auf sie gerichtet und ein leises Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Verdattert setzte sich Ruby neben Deborah und neigte sich leicht, mit einer Flüsterstimme, zu ihr. „Was habe ich verpasst?“ Deborah schwenkte ihren Kopf zu Ruby, „nun ja du hast ein paar Tage gefehlt nachdem bekannt wurde, das Lia und ihre Eltern tot aufgefunden wurde und zudem hat mir Lia und noch ein paar anderen Freundinnen von ihr erzählt, dass ihr Streit hattet...“ Ruby schluckte, sie wusste was das für sie hieß, „also denken sie...ich hätte ihr und ihrer Familie das angetan...“, schlussfolgerte sie murmelnd. Deborah nebenan nickte nur, „aber ich glaube das nicht. Immerhin Freunde können immer mal Streit haben, warum solltest du sie deswegen umbringen? Zudem kenne ich dich, du bist keine Mörderin und dass Weiß nicht nur ich! Egal was kommt, ich bin für dich da.“ Mit diesen Worten lächelte Deborah ihre Banknachbarin an, der ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Rubys Herzschlag beruhigte sich und senkte sich wieder. Sie grübelte und dachte tief nach, „wie kann es sein, dass man mich für die Mörderin hielt? Wer ist der wirkliche Mörder?“ Lias ehemalige Freundin dachte nach, statt sich am Unterricht aktiv zu beteiligen und auf zupassen, driftete sie immer weiter ab. Ruby dachte an das bernsteinfarbene Augenpaar, das Grinsen und das Rascheln was sie hörte, ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie stellte sich das ganze bildlich vor. Vergeblich versuchte sie die ganzen Teile zu einem einzigen Puzzle zusammen zufügen, doch egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, es klappte nicht. Ihre besorgte Freundin und Banknachbarin hat dies bemerkt und tippte sie an. „Hey, lass uns heute Abend zusammen etwas unternehmen. Du sollst echt auf andere Gedanken kommen.“ Perplex aus den Gedanken gerissen schaute Ruby sie an und nickte dann schließlich zustimmend. Gegen den späteren Abend dann, war die Orangehaarige dabei, sich für ihre Verabredung mit ihrer besten Freundin, fertig zu machen, packte ein paar Sachen ein und blickte kurz nach draußen. Die Dunkelheit dämmerte bereits und die Sonne wich langsam und nahm auch die restliche Wärme mit sich. Plötzlich klingelte das Smartphone von Ruby und überrascht schaute sie auf den Display, welcher anzeigte, dass es ihre Freundin Deborah war die anrief. Verwundert ging sie an den Anruf, „Deborah was gibt es? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“ Doch von der anderen Leitung aus kam vorerst nichts, bis auf einmal Schreie erklangen und das lauschende Mädchen dazu brachten, ihr Smartphone fallen zu lassen. „Was soll das?! Wir sind Freundinnen! Ruby lege bitte das Messer weg, du machst mir Angst! Ruby?! Ruby!“ Noch ein letzter Schrei erklang und dann herrschte eine unheimliche Stille, selbst kein gurgelnder Laut oder dergleichen war zu vernehmen. Paralysiert vor Angst und Verwirrtheit starrte Ruby unsicher auf den Display. „Was war das eben? Ein schlechter Scherz? Oder was ist mit Deborah passiert?“ Langsam kniete sie sich nieder, hob ihr Smartphone hoch und beendete das Telefonat und versuchte erstmals ruhig und klar zu denken, „mach dir keine Sorgen, dass wird sicher nur ein blöder und kindischer Streich von ihr gewesen sein. Morgen steht Deborah vor dir und wird dich über die ganze Sache aufklären.“ Rubys Vater war gerade nicht zuhause, als dass sie mit ihm hätte über das aktuelle Geschehnis sprechen können. Verzweifelt raufte sie sich durch ihr Haar und beschloss erstmals versuchen schlafen zu gehen. Wieder lag sie wach im Bett, jeglicher Versuch zu schlafen scheiterte. Widerwillig setzte sich Ruby auf und schaute aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, ob diese Augen jetzt wieder da sein würden, schon fast so, als vermisse sie das Augenpaar. Aber auch dieses Mal waren sie nicht erschienen. „Drehe ich jetzt komplett am Rad? Das ganze kann doch nicht wirklich passieren! Ich sollte mich ein paar Tests unterziehen lassen um zu sehen, ob bei mir auch alles richtig läuft.“ Nach gefühlten Stunden verschwamm auch noch der Rest an Licht, welches vom Mond aus durch die Fenster in Rubys sonstiges finsteres Zimmer fiel, vor ihren Augen und sie glitt in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Während des Schlafes offenbarte sich ihr ein grausames Bild. Eine Art Silberlöwe stand vor ihr. Doch es war grösser und das Gesicht lag hinter einem Art äußeren Schädel verborgen, darunter leuchteten zwei bernsteinfarbene, bedrohliche Augen hervor, die zu engen Schlitzen verengt waren. An dem äußeren Schädel, der jedoch von Fell in Farbe eines tiefen Braun des Holzes bedeckt war, befanden sich an die 6 Auswüchse in der Form von Hörnern. Das Biest starrte sie geradewegs an und unter seinem Schädel blitzte ein Grinsen auf. Bevor Ruby auch nur in geringster Art reagieren konnte, löste sich alles in einem Nebel auf und sie erwachte. Entmutigt hob sich Ruby aus ihrem warmen, gemütlichen und einladendem Bett hinaus und machte sich fertig für die Schule. So leise wie sie nur konnte huschte sie durch das Haus, um alles mögliche, was sie noch benötigte für ihren Tag zu holen und verließ ebenfalls mucksmäuschenstill die Wohnung, um ihren Vater nicht zu wecken. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf immerhin, viel mehr als Ruby selbst. Auf dem Weg zur Schule wuchs langsam das Gefühl in ihr, als würde sie beobachtet werden, ähnlich wie bei den letzten Malen, doch das Rascheln war nicht da. Hektisch sah sie sich gehetzt um, auf der Suche nach einem Beobachter, oder gar Verfolger, doch da waren nur die normalen Passanten wie sie auch. Das Gefühl der Verfolgung war selbst dann noch nicht verschwunden, als Ruby wie gewöhnlich in ihrem Klassenzimmer saß. Diese schaute zu ihrer Banknachbarin, welche sichtlich auf Abstand gegangen war. „Was ist gestern Abend eigentlich bei dir passiert?“, fragte Ruby nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Der Kopf der Gefragten schoss herum zu Ruby und ein eiskalter Blick lag in ihren Augen, welche zeitgleich Angst, Furcht, Unsicherheit und Hass widerspiegelten. „Was los war fragst du mich? Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?! Hältst du mich nun für total bescheuert?! Du bist gestern Abend bei mir aufgetaucht, mit einem Messer in der Hand und einem totalen psychopathischen Ausdruck im Gesicht und gehst wie eine Irre auf mich los! Und als meine Eltern runter kamen und dich sahen, bist du nur noch gerannt! Erzähl mir nicht das wüsstest du nicht mehr! Und glaub mir, sobald die Polizei Spuren bei uns findet, die eindeutig zu dir gehören, bist du erledigt!“, fauchte die Blauhaarige leise und wandte sich wieder ab. Alles in der Beschuldigten gefror zu Eis und wie gelähmt verweilte ihr Blick auf Deborah. Nach einigen Sekunden fing sich Ruby dann doch wieder und starrte vor sich auf das leere Blatt. Sie wusste was das bedeutete, „irgendetwas läuft hier ganz gewaltig schief. Jetzt steh ich alleine da und alle halten mich für eine Mörderin...wie weit wird das ganze noch gehen?“, fragte sie sich gedanklich. Als die Schulklingel sie endlich von dem Unterricht entließ und sie von den anderen, machte sie sich schnellstmöglich auf den Nachhauseweg und verlor keine Zeit. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Vater zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon zuhause sei. Hektisch schloss Ruby die Tür auf und schon knallte diese auch laut wieder zu. „Dad? Dad!“, rief das Mädchen durch das Haus. Der ältere Mann, welcher ihr Vater war kam in den Flur hinunter und sah sie fragend an, ,,was ist den los Mäuschen ?“ Ehe auch nur ein Wort ihre Lippen verlassen konnten, rannen heiße Tränen ihre Wange hinunter, die ihr ihre Sicht nahmen und ein Schluchzen aus ihrer Kehle versenkte ihre Stimme. Ihr Vater schloss sie besorgt in die Arme, „Ruby was ist denn los? Ist etwas passiert? Hattest du Streit in der Schule?“ Unfähig zu sprechen, nickte Ruby. Eine Weile danach saß die Tochter, welche sich nun sichtlich beruhigte hatte, am Tisch gegenüber ihres Vaters. Betrübt starrte sie auf das dunkle Holz und versuchte daraus ein Muster zu lesen, als sie zu sprechen begann, „wie du ja weißt Dad, sind die Allingtons durch ein Mord ums Leben gekommen.“ Er nickte und wartete bis sie fortfuhr, „ich hatte einen Tag zuvor mit Lia Streit...und gestern Abend wurde Deborah anscheinend attackiert, von jemanden der aussah wie ich, wie sie behauptet. Aber ich war gestern Abend zuhause als das passiert ist!“ Verständnisvoll nickte Rubys Vater und sah lange und nachdenklich an, als müsse er erst darüber nachdenken, was sie ihm da gesagt hat, bevor er verstand. Ruby allerdings war erneut den Tränen nah, als ihr Vater plötzlich das Wort ergriff, „hast du Beweise dafür, dass du zu diesem Zeitpunkt zuhause warst und nicht unterwegs?“ Geschockt sah die Gefragte ihn an, „Dad glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das gewesen bin?!“ Dieser schüttelte lediglich den Kopf zur Verneinung, „nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du das gewesen bist. Jedoch muss dir klar sein, dass wenn diese Sache vor Gericht geht, du wirkliche Beweise dafür brauchst, damit man deine Unschuld beweisen kann.“ Erleichterung atmete in Ruby auf. Ihr Vater glaubte ihr also und hielt sie nicht für die Mörderin, er glaubte an ihre Unschuld. Doch dann der Schlag, verdattert sah sie ihren Vater an, „gilt ein Anruf um diese Zeit? Ich war zuhause als Deborah anrief, ich weiß nicht genau wie die Szene von statten ging, aber als ich abnahm hörte ich bereits, wie sie meinen Namen sagte, nein vielmehr schrie und sagte ich sollte das Messer oder dergleichen weglegen und das wir Freundinnen sind.“ Wieder nickte Rubys Vater, „ich weiß nicht, ob das als Beweisgrundlage ausreicht um deine Unschuld zu beweisen, aber es könnte schon mal eine gute Nachricht sein.“ Milde lächelte er, als sich der Ausdruck seiner Tochter im Gesicht zur Hoffnung änderte. Nachdenklich seufzte er und rieb sich am Kopf. „Was ist los Daddy?“, fragte seine Tochter ihn. Er sah auf und sah sie an, „nun ja, es ist so, dass ich seit längerem der Leiter eines anderen Teams, was heißt das ich auch ein anderes Projekt leite. Unser ehemaliges Projekt wurde mehrheitlich zur Seite geschoben, es geriet schon fast in Vergessenheit, doch in letzter Zeit haben immer wieder mal welche des Teams daran gerade gearbeitet. Doch unser 14. Projekt lief schief und jetzt gibt es Probleme. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen, gibt es auch nicht.“ Stillschweigend nickte Ruby und stand dann auf um ins Bett zu gehen. Am nächsten Tage wurde Ruby erst spät wach, denn es war kein Licht, welches sonst durch den Rollladen trat und das Zimmer in ein helles und warmes Licht tauchte und an den Wänden ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten warf. Als Ruby erwachte, schaute sie als erste nach draußen. Der Himmel war schwarz gefärbt und von dunklen Wolken verhangen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, so stand sie auf und wollte sich Musik anstellen, doch ihre Boxen gingen nicht, daher kramte sie ihr altes Radio hervor und staubte es ab. Sie legte sich zurück aufs Bett, schloss die Augen und lauschte der Musik. Jedoch verstummte die Musik und wurde für eine Nachrichtenmeldung unterbrochen. „...wir warnen nochmals vor dieser Raubkatze namens Bonesclaw. Sie ist aus der Cliftenfort Universität entflohen und verletzte dabei mehrere Forscher sowie Professoren.“ Sofort horchte Ruby auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett, den Blick starr aufs Radio.“ „Warte was war das gerade? Eine Raubkatze aus der Forschungsuniversität bei der Daddy arbeitet? Ist Bonesclaw etwa das Ding was mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat? Aber es ergibt noch immer keinen Sinn, wer Lia ermordet hat und wer Deborah angegriffen hat“, überlegte sich das aufgeschreckte Mädchen. Schlussendlich seufzte sich und schüttelte den Kopf, „das kann doch alles gar nicht sein. Das ergibt nicht einmal Sinn.“ Langsam wurde ihr mulmig und immer und immer wärmer. Ruby stand auf und bewegte sich zum Spiegel, indem sie sich beunruhigt betrachtete, jedoch machte sie dann ein entschlossenes Gesicht. „Du bist keine Mörderin und es gibt keinen Grund, weshalb du dich schuldig fühlen solltest! Du bist Ruby Hampton und unschuldig und keiner kann dir was anhängen!“ Mit einem Mal begann das Spiegelbild des Mädchens, was sich aufzumuntern versuchte, süffisant zu lachen an und starrte sie mit plötzlichen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. „Nein du bist keine Mörderin, doch alle denken, dass du es warst, die ihre teure Freundin ermordet hat. Das war ich, doch das wird keiner erfahren.“ „W-was?! Du bist Bonesclaw? Aber warum, warum hast du Lia und ihre Eltern umgebracht? Wieso hast du ein Angriff auf Deborah verübt? Weshalb zerstörst du mein Leben?!“, schrie sie Bonesclaw entgegen. Das Mädchen im Spiegel verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und fauchte, „ Weshalb? Ich dachte ernsthaft, dass du schon etwas Grips im Hirn hast! Denk mal nach...an mir wurde schon geforscht, da warst du noch nicht einmal da. Mein Bewusstsein existiert schon so lange, aber nie konnte ich etwas tun, weil ich keinen festen Körper hatte. "Dein" Vater war es, der mich erschaffen hat, er hat sich so mit mir beschäftigt und sich um mich gekümmert. Doch dann warst du auf einmal da und ich wurde beiseite geschoben und vergessen!“ Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein hasserfülltes Fauchen und Gekreische. Ein grässliches Knacken und Knirschen zerriss die bis eben anhaltende, kurze Stille und die Umrisse von dem Mädchen im Spiegel lösten sich und Bonesclaw löste sich hinaus, griff an die Ränder zog sich langsam hinaus. Die eigentliche Raubkatze und das Mädchen Ruby standen sich nun gegenüber, mit einem Schlag und lauten Klirren zersprang der Spiegel und Bonesclaw hielt ein scharfes Stück von einer Scherbe in den Händen. Langsam schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf Bonesclaw kopiertem Gesicht, zeitgleich stieg die Panik in dem richtigen Mädchen hoch. „Du wirst verschwinden und ich werde dein Platz übernehmen. Und du wirst für immer verschwinden, dafür sorge ich mein liebes.“ Gerade als Bonesclaw sich nach vorne stürzen wollte, griff Ruby blindlings nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand und schmetterte ihn Richtung des Monsters, welches das Aussehen Rubys identisch angenommen hatte. Bevor sie jedoch ihr Gegner treffen konnte, spürte sie einen heftigen Stoss nach hinten, sodass Ruby ihr Gleichgewicht und mit dem Rücken auf den Boden fiel, was ihr für einigen Sekunden den Atem raubte, was bereits zum Nachteil für sie führte. Das Letzte was das Mädchen, welches nun von der Kreatur, welche ihr das Aussehen gestohlen hatte, zu Boden gedrückt wurde, sah bevor die Welt vor ihr verschwamm und schliesslich schwarz wurde. Einige Tage später erwachte Ruby wieder. Gleisendes, kaltes, weises, grelles Licht nahm ihr für ein paar Sekunden die Sicht. Langsam gewöhnten sich Rubys Augen an das grelle Licht und sie sah sich um. Sofort war ihr klar, dass sie sich in einem Krankenhaus befand, was der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel und dieses Licht verriet. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht. Egal wie sehr Ruby es versuchte, es ging einfach nicht. „Na bist du auch schon wach?“, hallte eine ihr allzu Stimme bekannte in ihrem Kopf. „W-was? Bonesclaw wie hast du es fertiggebracht in mein Kopf zu kommen?!“, hakte sie nach. Ein süffisantes Lachen schallte auf. „Oh Ruby, Ruby, Ruby...ich bin doch nicht nur in deinem Kopf. Hab ich dich echt zu hoch eingeschätzt? Nun ja, die Intelligenz nicht von Vater hast du wohl nicht geerbt. Weisst du warum du dein Körper nicht kontrollieren kannst?“, doch Bonesclaw liess Ruby gar keine Zeit um zu antworten, „ganz genau, weil ich nun deinen Körper kontrolliere. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich deinen Platz übernehmen werde, was ich auch getan habe. Auch indirekte Versprechen halte ich mein Liebes. Ach übrigens, nur bevor du an kläglichen Versuchen scheiterst, du wirst mit keinem nach aussen hin Kontakt aufnehmen können, du bist nur eine leise Stimme, die irgendwann versiegt und schlussendlich für immer verschwindet.“ Bevor die beiden jedoch ihre Konversation noch weiterführen konnten, betraten eine Krankenschwester und Rubys Vater das Zimmer. „Ruby Hampton richtig ?“, fragte die Schwester nach. „Ja das bin ich, aber weshalb bin ich hier?“, erkundigte sich Bonesclaw gekünstelt. „Du hast einen Angriff überlebt, dafür hast du dir aber heftig den Kopf aufgeschlagen, was zu ein paar Tagen Bewusstlosigkeit führte.“ Rubys Kopf bewegte sich, ohne dass sie in irgendeiner Weise einen Einfluss darauf hatte. Ruby schrie im Inneren dagegen an, rief, bettelte und wimmerte, doch Bonesclaw lachte nur in sich hinein. „Daddy! Daddy! Dad bitte, du musst mich hören! Bitte Daddy, das bin nicht ich! Schau mich an, das ist dein Projekt, nicht deine Tochter!“, rief sie verzweifelt, aber nichts geschah. „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt du dummes Mädchen. Keiner kann dich hören, niemand wird dich je hören“, lachte es süffisant. „Ruby, was ist genau passiert? Weisst du das noch?“, sah der Vater das Mädchen im Krankenbett fragend an. Bonesclaw nickte langsam, „dieses Monster hat mich angegriffen, weswegen weiss ich nicht. Doch bevor es mich attackiert hat und ich mein Bewusstsein verlor, sagte es mir noch, dass es für den Tod Lias verantwortlich ist.“ Langsam nickte der Vater und sah zur Krankenschwester, „wie lange muss sie noch hier bleiben?“ „Es müssen noch einige Test gemacht werden, danach können sie und ihre Tochter gehen.“ Bonesclaw sah zu ihrem Vater auf, noch immer mit der protestierenden Ruby in sich, „wir können gehen? Wurde meine Unschuld etwa bewiesen?“ Zwischenzeitlich verliess die Schwester den Raum um Vater und Tochter ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen. Dieser nickte langsam und schaute seine Tochter eindringlich an, „sie konnten feststellen, das es auf jeden Fall nicht deine Abdrücke an dem Tatort waren.“ Plötzlich klärten sich die Augen von Bonesclaw und sie sah ihren Vater an, „Dad?“, sie schwieg kurz, bevor sie weiterfuhr, „lass uns bitte von hier weggehen...dieses Leben hier können wir nicht mehr leben, wir sind hier nicht gern gesehen und es wird nur schlimmer für uns werden.“ Der Gefragte sog scharf die Luft ein, lehnte sich nach hinten und dachte eine Weile nach, ehe er schlussendlich antwortete. „Du weisst, dass das ganze nicht so einfach ist? Aber du hast wahrscheinlich recht, wir sollten schauen, dass wir schnellstmöglich hier weg kommen.“ Ein Lächeln der Zufriedenheit umspielte Bonesclaw Lippen da sie wusste, dass sie nun ihr Leben mit ihrem Vater beginnen konnte. Und niemand würde ihr dabei in die Quere kommen oder ihn ihr nochmals wegnehmen. Er war jetzt ihr Vater und sie seine Tochter. Nichts würde die beiden nach diesen Ereignissen noch trennen. So verschwanden sie nach weiteren Stunden des Aufenthalts im Krankenhaus Richtung ehemaliges zuhause und danach wurden Vater und Tochter, die eigentlich einst sein Projekt war, was er jedoch nicht wusste und niemals erfahren würde, in England nie wieder gesehen. thumb|288px Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:SCP